This invention relates to fabric suitable for use as the force for dispensing fluid from a fluid dispensing container.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 626,964, filed Oct. 29, 1975, discloses the concept of a stretchable fabric having a unidirectional recovery force useful in supplying the aforesaid dispensing force and various fabric constructions for accomplishing this purpose. Among these fabric constructions is a warp-knit fabric of chain stitches of a nonstretch (inelastic) yarn and elastomer yarn laid into each course of the chain stitches to provide the fabric with stretchability and recovery in the elastomer yarn direction. The denier of the elastomer yarn is chosen to supply the recovery force desired for the fabric. Unfortunately, the recovery force of the fabric is less than expected from the amount of the elastomer yarn in the fabric. One solution to this problem is to increase the amount of elastomer yarn in order to reach the fabric recovery force desired, but this approach undesirably increases the expense of the fabric and may exceed the capability of the knitting machine to form the fabric.